¿La última?
by AhrielS
Summary: Tras finalizar el rodaje de la 4ª temporada, el equipo de OUAT se despide con una pequeña fiesta. La celebración acaba de una forma que ni Lana ni Jennifer esperaban. OneShot Morrilla


**¿La última?**

Todo el equipo de Once Upon A Time se había reunido para cenar tras finalizar el rodaje de la 4ª temporada y, tras una cena copiosa, los platos dieron paso a las copas, por lo que casi todos los que habían acudido a la cena estaban un poco bebidos, a excepción de Jared y Lana, que había decidido no beber como acto de solidaridad con su "hijo". Había pasado con él toda la velada, lo cierto es que desde el inicio de la serie el joven se había hecho querer por la morena, que lo veía como su hermano pequeño y con quien ya podía decir que mantenía una amistad, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad. Madre e hijo en la ficción y muy buenos compañeros en la realidad, quizás los mejores. Con los demás actores también tenían buena relación, pero ninguno de los dos había conectado tanto con otro, por lo que para Lana no fue ningún sacrificio estar esa noche de celebración con su joven amigo. Sin embargo, Jared, debido a su edad, tenía toque de queda y ya habían ido a recogerlo y ahora que Lana se había quedado sin su amigo, decidió tomar alguna copa e integrarse con el resto del reparto, productores, cámaras, maquilladores y demás trabajadores. Y fijó su mirada en la rubia protagonista de la serie, Lana vio cómo Jennifer estaba sentada en la barra, sola, con su copa en la mano y la mirada perdida.

\- Ey Morrison, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este? - Jennifer Morrison miró a su derecha, donde Lana se había sentado, elevando las cejas en señal de sorpresa, nunca se había imaginado a su compañera hablándole así, también era verdad que nunca habían coincidido en un ambiente tan distendido. En reuniones similares anteriores nunca habían podido coincidir, bien por compromisos de una u otra.

\- Ey Parrilla, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Buscas compañía femenina ahora que tu joven galán se ha marchado?

\- Se podría decir así... - Lana puso cara como si Jared le hubiese roto el corazón al irse - No, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí sola? Tenía entendido que sueles ser el alma de la fiesta.

Jennifer se quedó pensativa, ciertamente lo normal es que estuviera bailando, hablando con todos, haciendo chistes o cantando si había karaoke. Pero esa noche había sido diferente, había bebido de más y en lugar de sentirse animada se había quedado toda la noche observando a su alrededor, especialmente a Lana. Pese a su relación cordial, hasta esa temporada nunca había tenido una conversación medianamente larga con la morena. Antes creía que nunca llegaría a interesarse por Lana, desde luego su primera impresión había sido nefasta: el día de presentación de los actores, Lana se había quejado de todo, desde la localización al café, pasando por los peluqueros y el vestuario. Y eso había hecho que Jennifer nunca hubiese intentado relacionarse más con ella, pero esa temporada habían compartido mucho más tiempo juntas y se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocada había sido esa primera impresión. Tan equivocada que había llegado a plantearse la posibilidad de que le gustase su compañera. Al principio no se dio cuenta de que cada vez buscaba más su mirada o conseguir que riera ante sus ocurrencias, pero poco a poco fue consciente de que siempre intentaba estar en su presencia o de ser detallista con ella, llevándole un café por las mañanas o invitándola a cenar aquellas noches que el rodaje se alargaba hasta bien entrada la noche. Finalmente había terminado por admitir ante sí misma que Lana le gustaba, inicialmente se había convencido de era cuestión de admiración y que, objetivamente, estaba de buen ver, pero al final tuvo que reconocer que era algo más que cuestiones objetivas, le gustaba su forma de ser, su forma de saludar por las mañanas y de despedirse por las noches, su forma de acomodarse la falda, de recogerse el pelo, de pintarse los labios, de caminar, de hablar, su forma de mirarla tan intensamente que parecía que podía leer sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Jennifer?

\- Perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué me habías dicho?

\- Que si estás bien, pareces un poco ida.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. Tómate esa copa rápido, que te saco a bailar.

Lana se tomó su copa de un trago, prácticamente, y agarró la mano que Jennifer le tendía. Ésta la llevó al centro del bar, donde estaban todos bailando y conversando. Se cogieron de las manos y se miraron directamente a los ojos, mientras nacía una sonrisa en las caras de las dos. La rubia tomó el mando, haciendo que Lana se moviera y haciéndola girar, separándola y acercándola, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo y respirando su perfume cada vez que podía. Jennifer era consciente de que Lana estaba felizmente casada y que lo suyo era un imposible, nunca se había planteado en serio tener algo con ella, pero ¿qué había de malo en soñar y de disfrutar de aquellos pequeños momentos?

Siguieron bailando, intercalando algunas escapadas a la barra, hasta que fue hora de irse. Todos los trabajadores de la serie se alojaban en un hotel que había cerca del bar en el que estaban, por lo que se dirigieron todos juntos hacia allí. Al llegar al hotel y separarse para ir cada uno a su habitación, Lana paró a Jennifer en la entrada. Sus habitaciones estaban en plantas diferentes, pero las dos tenían que coger el ascensor para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué haces, Lana? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, solo... espera a que todos suban y luego subimos tú y yo solas en el ascensor.

La rubia estaba un poco afectada por el alcohol que había bebido aquella noche, por lo que la idea de que subir 15 plantas en un ascensor a solas con Lana le pareció una grandísima, pero a la vez terrible, idea.

Cuando el hall del hotel se vació, las dos mujeres se dirigieron al ascensor. Lana apretó directamente el número de su planta, el 18. Cuando Jennifer fue a pulsar el 15, la morena le paró la mano.

\- ¿La última? En mi habitación, tenemos el minibar...

El silencio se hizo en el habitáculo, la rubia se limitó a seguir a su compañera hasta su habitación cuando el ascensor paró en la planta 18. Lana abrió la habitación y se quitó los tacones según atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Se dirigió hacia el minibar y sacó dos copas y una botella pequeña de champán.

\- Un brindis.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos?

\- Por haberte conocido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Jennifer no entendió ese brindis, pero aún así chocó su copa con la de Lana y bebió un sorbo de la bebida. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cuántas veces se había imaginado estar con Lana en una situación así y trató de evitar que su imaginación volara, pero le fue imposible. Notó a Lana también un poco nerviosa y su cabeza imaginó que Lana quería lo mismo que ella, poner fin a la tensión que sentía. Era consciente de la tensión entre sus personajes, Emma y Regina desprendían una tensión que no pasaba desapercibida ni por el equipo de ni por los espectadores. Sin embargo, siempre había dado por hecho que era cuestión del buen trabajo interpretativo de ambas actrices, sabía que fuera de la pantalla entre ellas no había más que una relación cordial entre compañeras de trabajo, pero en ese momento empezaba a dudar de todo.

\- Jenn... - y en ese momento, Lana se abalanzó sobre los labios de Jennifer.

\- Lana, espera ¿qué pasa con Fred? - Aunque lo único que quería era dejar que Lana la besara, no podía quitarse de la mente la relación que tenía Lana con su marido. Hasta donde ella sabía, Fred y Lana eran felices, se querían. No deseaba hacer nada de lo que luego Lana se pudiera arrepentir. Y mucho menos, no quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y acabar con el corazón roto.

\- Nos estamos divorciando. Llevamos varios meses separados, mantenemos una buena relación, pero... llegó un punto en el que me di cuenta de que, a pesar del cariño que le tengo, no lo amo.

\- Y... ¿por qué me besas?

Lana se sentó sobre la cama, dejó su copa en la mesa de noche y escondió su cara entre sus manos, avergonzada. Desde que podía recordar le habían gustado tanto hombres como mujeres, pero hasta entonces sólo había tenido relaciones con hombres. Había querido y amado a varios hombres, había disfrutado del sexo con ellos y estaba convencida de que Fred era la persona de su vida, que no habría hombre o mujer capaz de hacerla dudar sobre sus sentimientos. No obstante, ahí estaba Jennifer. Años atrás, cuando comenzó la serie, se había fijado en ella. Una mujer algo más alta que ella, pelo ondulado rubio, de cuerpo atlético, ojos de un color indefinido, pero los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Desde aquel primer día, Jennifer le había atraído físicamente, era un espectáculo de mujer. Y cuando las presentaron supo que podía llegar a enamorarse de aquella mujer, por lo que había intentado evitarla a lo largo de los años. Pero aquel último año había sido imposible para ella no quedarse a solas con la rubia, tenían muchas más escenas juntas y solas que en las demás temporadas, por lo que comenzaron a hablar más de lo habitual. Y Lana, tal y como pensó la primera vez que vio a Jennifer, cayó irremediablemente enamorada. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, supo que tenía que hablar con Fred, se lo debía a él y a su relación, intentó superar su enamoramiento, pero fue imposible. Por lo que decidió que la relación con Fred debía terminar, aunque no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con Jennifer, no era justo que su marido sufriera por ella.

Esa noche había llegado a pensar que quizás Jennifer también sentía algo por ella, quizás solo curiosidad, quizás algo más. Su forma de bailar, de pegarse a ella, ¿de oler el perfume en su cuello? Lana sabía que al día siguiente cada una se iría a su casa, era plenamente consciente de que aquella era su última oportunidad si no quería esperar a que comenzara el rodaje de la siguiente temporada, arriesgándose a que la relación se enfriara. Por esa razón había invitado a la rubia a su habitación, si salía bien perfecto, si salía mal tenían todo el periodo de vacaciones para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Lana, ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy un poco avergonzada. No esperaba que me rechazaras un beso. Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

\- ¿Por qué intentaste besarme? - Jennifer se sentó a su lado y le pasó la mano por la espalda - ¿es por el alcohol?

Lana levantó la mirada con expresión irónica y sonrió.

\- No he bebido tanto. Te besé porque llevo queriendo hacerlo desde que te vi por primera vez en la oficina de Adam y simplemente sentí que era ahora o nunca.

Como respuesta, Jennifer cogió suavemente el mentón de Lana, de forma que pudo acercar sus labios a los de la morena y los besó suavemente, separándose un poco para susurrar:

\- Yo también llevo un tiempo deseando esto.

Y sin más, la suavidad pasó a ser pasión. Jennifer besó fieramente los labios de Lana, acariciando con su lengua esa cicatriz que tan loca la volvía. Lana, por su parte, dio paso a su lado más sutil, alejándose un poco de Jennifer y volviendo a acercarse, así varias veces, consiguiendo que su compañera cada vez la besara con más ganas. Las lenguas de ambas se encontraron y bebieron sedientas la una de la otra. Lana se levantó, levantando consigo a Jennifer, de forma que quedaron una en frente de la otra, con sus cuerpos pegados. Las manos de Jennifer paseaban por la espalda de Lana, mientras que ésta hundía una de sus manos en los cabellos rubios de su acompañante y con la otra la acercaba más a sí misma ejerciendo presión en la parte baja de la espalda. Siguieron así varios minutos, hasta que la curiosidad les pudo y Lana bajó un poco más su mano hasta tocar el culo de Jennifer, cuya respuesta fue pasear sus manos por los hombros de Lana, bajando lentamente por delante hasta posarse en los pechos, tímidamente. Lana notó la timidez de la rubia, por lo que, con su mano libre, apretó la mano de Jennifer contra su pecho. Esto llevó al aumento del ritmo del corazón de ambas y a la agitación de sus respiraciones.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a seguir, querían continuar, pero la timidez podía con las dos. Hasta que Lana se separó un poco y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del vestido mientras Jennifer la miraba mordiéndose el labio. Cuando su vestido quedó en el suelo, mostrando su cuerpo en ropa interior, y viendo la mirada de deseo de la chica que tenía delante, se decidió por quitarle también a Jennifer su vestido.

\- Eres preciosa, Lana.

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez no hubo timidez posible. Se tocaron, se besaron. De forma un poco torpe, se quitaron el sujetador la una a la otra. Se tumbaron en la cama y sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más intuitivos. Jennifer besó todo el cuerpo de Lana, lamió sus pezones endurecidos y bajó besando sus estómago, hasta besar su sexo por encima de sus braguitas. Le dio la vuelta e hizo el mismo camino, pero hacia arriba. Besó cada centímetro de su espalda, consiguiendo que a Lana se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Se acercó a su oreja y susurró "me vuelves loca", lo que excitó aún más a la morena. Ésta se zafó y se colocó a horcajadas encima de Jennifer, frotando sus empapadas braguitas contra las de ésta, mientras masajeaba sus pechos y la besaba. Se quitó de encima y cuidadosamente le quitó la ropa interior que le quedaba a la rubia. Observó lo que tenía delante de sí, una mujer preciosa desnuda y vulnerable. Nunca antes había tenido sexo con una mujer, pero sabía que aquello era lo que había estado esperando desde que tuvo su primera relación sexual. Sin pensarlo demasiado, acarició son sus dedos el empapado sexo de Jennifer, viendo cómo pequeños escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia con cada caricia en su clítoris. Descendió por su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo la clavícula de Jennifer, sus pechos, su estómago, su ombligo, su cadera... hasta alcanzar lo que quería. Sin dudarlo, Lana besó el sexo de Jennifer, primero con movimientos suaves de su lengua sobre el clítoris de la rubia, posteriormente con mayor velocidad y más fuerza, introduciendo de vez en cuando su lengua en su sexo, provocando ligeros gemidos de su compañera. La escena se mantuvo hasta que Jennifer, entre escalofríos y grandes gemidos, llegó al orgasmo. Lana ascendió nuevamente besando todo su cuerpo, Jennifer se giró hacia su derecha y Lana la abrazó por la espalda, dándole besos en su nuca y su hombro.

\- Me encantas, Jennifer. - Ésta se dio la vuelta y besó salvajemente a Lana.

\- Ahora te toca a ti.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado =) Hacía tiempo que tenía pensado hacer algo así y por fin me he animado. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo y no sé si me ha quedado muy bien. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
